


sol et luna;

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Boats and Ships, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen, Male Friendship, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Ocean, Pre-Canon, Sailing, Sailors, Sea, Sea God, Sea Monsters, but it is indeed lonely, idk - Freeform, is being elf at sea gay, two bros chilling in a cabin, unlikely friendship, you know the sweet sailing aesthetic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: "...And they were as different from each other as sun and moon, but like the sun and moon, neither would be the same without the other." ― Kamilla BenkoШум волн почти не слышно за плотно запертой дверью, но все хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться ― океан дает о себе знать, как дает знать о себе солнечный свет, проникающий не смотря на фигуру взрослого мужчины в дверях.
Kudos: 1





	sol et luna;

― И как давно ты здесь, прилипала?

Силуэт в дверях расшаркивается, задорно хмыкая, и бесцеремонно делает шаг вперед, в сумрак каюты, наглухо закрытой тяжелыми драпировками от дневного света; впрочем, одно его появление уже развевало неестественный и прохладный сумрак.  
Ярко-золотыми, словно раскаленный металл, и прямыми как солома волосами этого мужчины можно было пускать солнечных зайчиков, но он не нуждался в солнце; их здоровый теплый блеск от самых корней будто бы сам искрился теплом. 

Его собеседник, сидящий у замусоренного картами, заметками и выдранными страницами стола, устало потирает виски. Лицо искажено скорбью, болезной и трагичной гримасой, словно у театральной маски, а губ срывается утомленный хрип. Боги, опять.

― Проверяю, как дела у моего любимого навигатора, Эдварда Марша. ― Тяжелые куски пергамента и обрывки бумаг, вместе с погрызенными у кончиков перьями отодвигаются в сторону, когда солнечный эльф умещает свой сиятельный зад на его краю. ― Может быть я скучаю по твоим эффектным появлениям на палубе. Знаешь, как призраки являются посреди океана капитанам, что отправили их на дно.  
― Ты несешь бред.  
― Я принес тебе бренди.

Они переглядываются ― ильдисто-голубые глаза вперились в карие, темные, словно прогретая после дождя земля. Фляга переходит из рук в руки, тут же теряя в тепле, попадая из шрамированной кисти в крепкий хват руки в перчатке из крепкой кожи.

― Можешь взять мои благодарности, но я буду куда более благодарен, если ты возьмешь руки в ноги и уберешься отсюда, Кавендиш.  
― Мы ведь договорились! Дерия.  
― Я ни о чем с тобой не договаривался. 

И все же латунный секстант с легким стуком оказывается на столе, а крепко сбитый стул слабо скрипит и черит по полу, отодвигаясь чуть в сторону. Эдвард закидывает ногу на ногу и морщится от боли в колене, резко идущей по кости вниз, к ступне, боли тупой и привычной. Дерия болтает ногой, словно беззаботный школьник на заборе, и вежливо делает вид что не замечает этого момента чужой слабости (иначе Марш бы выпотрошил его канцелярским ножом, но так-то и он не мудак). 

― Когда я вновь смогу ходить на своем корабле, я официально укажу в контракте правило, запрещающее входить ко мне в каюту без стука.  
― Ты возьмешь меня в свою команду? Это так мило. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
― Ты пропускаешь самую суть мимо своих длинных ушей.  
― Чья бы корова мычала. Мои хоть не звенят, как колокольчик этого самого парнокопытного.

Кавендиш хмыкает, когда его собеседник недовольно, по-птичьи даже, качает головой и серьги-цепи из серебра отзываются мелодичным звоном. «А я о чем».

― Придет день, и я выпотрошу тебя на корм акулам, которых я так люблю.   
― Рука не поднимется, солнце.

Эдвард показательно морщится, словно залпом выпил стакан лимонного сока, и солнечный эльф разражается приглушенным смехом в ладонь ― его голос, звонкий и громкий, напоминал переливы горного ручья, пенящегося и журчащего.

― Значит, мне просто придется отправить тебя за борт, а дальше ты сам.  
― Ты можешь, можешь конечно же! Я в тебе ни разу не сомневаюсь, я-то научен оценивать оппонентов и друзей как следует. Однако, учти: говно не тонет, Эдрахиль.

Слышать свое настоящее имя впервые за сорок с лишним лет непривычно, и Марш ненавидит себя за то, как ощутимо, видимо он вздрагивает; Дерия расплывается в своей мудаковатой улыбке от уха до уха, обнажая зубы.   
Будь здесь другие эльфы, эти двое давно бы перегрызли друг другу глотки: если противоположности не притягиваются, словно куски магнита, они дерутся друг с другом за таверной как подначенные однокашниками школьники, рвущие друг другу волосы и разбивающие носы в кровавую юшку. Но вокруг было синее, бескрайнее море, а еще бескрайнее море людей, таких одинаково чужих, и хоть Дерия мог разговорить даже камень, а Эдвард молчать так долго, что губы начинали срастаться, они держались друг друга как жертвы кораблекрушения держатся за склизкие обломки дерева в ледяной воде ― явный акцент всеобщего в эльфийском, что они слышали то тут, то там, являясь игрушкой и тренажером для самопальных полиглотов, уже набивал оскомину обоим.

― Я попрошу тебя перестать разбрасываться моим именем, ты и так злоупотребляешь моим гостеприимством: ты уже вламываешься ко мне, когда тебе вздумается. Что дальше, придешь на именины моих детей?  
― Я был бы отличным крестным.  
― Я бы не доверил тебе и кошки.

Кавендиш воздает руки к небу, но отвлекается от своих показных страданий сразу же, как Марш возвращается к скрупулёзно отчерченным картам. Они могли поддразнивать друг друга сколько угодно, занимаясь этим днями на пролет, без перерыва и не надоедая друг другу; ровно столько же Дерия мог безмолвно восхищаться работами Эдварда из-за его плеча – солнечный эльф не мог и ровную линию нарисовать, с линейкой и всем прочим, лунный эльф вслепую, с руками за спиной, чертил идеально ровные окружности без инструментов.  
«Талантливый засранец», с наигранной печалью вздыхал Кавендиш. «Поработай с мое», с вежливой ухмылкой замечал Марш.

― И сколько нам осталось?   
― По избранному курсу? Около трехста лиг. – Тонкие узловатые пальцы стучат по ровно очерченной линии, аккуратно пересекающей треугольник по самому центру, прямо посреди бесконечной лазури рисованного моря. 

Дерия хмурится, сводя красивые брови к переносице так усердно, что казалось его кожа слезет с лица. Эдвард безразличен.

― Дурная идея.  
― Не начинай.  
― Я бы сразу закончил, не нарушай мы угодья Левиафана.  
― Дерия, твой талант канонира бесподобен, но твое суеверие… ― Он прикусывает язык, понимая, что с его губ соскользнуло имя, что он зарекся произносить, но Кавендиш будто бы не замечает; взгляд напряженно уперся в карту, словно бы он пытался прожечь в ней дыру своим взглядом. Интересно, солнечные эльфы так могут? ― Неужели ты боишься?  
― После морских дьяволов с их кривыми мечами, ― заметь, я не буду шутить! ― не зазорно бояться рыбы побольше. Не знаю, отважный ты или дурак, но…

― Я тоже знаю эту легенду. «Наблюдатель, прячущийся за утонувшим звездами», ползущий по дну океана Хаос, безмолвный геральд. Это лирика.  
― Это? Это и правда лирика. ― Дерия не сопротивляется, когда его руку все-таки смахивают с карты. «Опять понаоставлял следов от пальцев», слышит он в след, но не обращает внимания, продолжая говорить и бешено жестикулировать, словно немой. Ах, если бы он был немым. ― Но он дышит огнем и глотает корабли, Эдвард.  
― И судя по тому, что ты не пошутил и по этому поводу тоже, мне стоит напрячься.  
― Потенциал шутки о заглоте велик, прямо как эта тварь, но я не буду гневить короля мертвых китов. Если утону, лучше в бездне за ересь окажешься ты, а не я.

Когда они встречаются взглядами, Дерия чувствует себя неуютно: светлые, как у рыбы глаза Эдварда не смотрели насмешливо или устало, как он привык; они были пусты, как бесконечное по-осеннему серое небо над таким же бескрайним морем. Невыразительные, без блеска, словно он думал о чем-то. И, как бы ему не хотелось признавать этого…

Бездонные.

― Все там будем, однако ты настоящий друг, Кавендиш.

И все же, Эдвард выходит из этого состояния, так же быстро. Он закатывает глаза, усмехается кончиками губ – у Дерии вырывается успокоенный вздох. Чем бы ни было это наваждение, оно прошло.   
Он улыбается в ответ.

― А еще моряк хоть куда, Марш.


End file.
